


The Hurt We Feel

by Aliensandfood (Commanderraccooneyes)



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Follows the Show, Soulmate pain!au, happy ending for sure, may stray off canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderraccooneyes/pseuds/Aliensandfood
Summary: In this life people have soulmates who feel the other’s pain whether it be a paper cut or slowly dying. But for these two it’s feeling loss and the pain other’s cause Juliana and Valentina.





	1. Sorrow Like No Other

The first time Juliana really felt immense pain from her soulmate was at a really young age. She had just sat on the couch next to Chino who was on his recliner. Juliana was rubbing her chest again since it had been bothering her all day since she woke up. 

Juliana knew her soulmate was going through something bad and she knew it the second she felt that hard hit of sorrow filling her chest. Trying her hardest she knew crying in front of Chino would just lead to him yelling at her like all the other times. Holding in the water works forming behind her eyes, she tried with all her might, but when a lone tear escaped all the ones held back just came streaming through like a dam bursting open.

Hoping Chino did not notice was a prayer falling on deaf ears, because just when she was about to get up and leave to avoid him yell at her. Chino had turned towards her and spotted the tears. 

“Why the fuck are you crying now. Good for nothing kid Lupe has me raising, if you want a reason to cry I’ll give you one. Now be useful for once and get me a damn beer. ”

Sucking in whatever emotions she could, Juliana tried to place her mask of indifference while she grabbed the beer. She knew she failed at it the second she handed Chino his beer. Narrowly missing the onslaught of verbal abuse from Chino when he saw her lip tremble, Juliana had taken off outside. Once outside she looked for her mom, spotting her by the clothing line. Quickly she rushed toward the older woman Juliana nearly tackling her as she hugged her mom tightly, openly sobbing now. Concerned in hearing and seeing her daughter so distraught Lupita immediately pulls her Juliana up and lets the little one’s head fall on her shoulder to cry on. 

“Was it Chino mija?” 

Shaking her head while a hiccup came out as Juliana tried to speak. Catching her breathe and letting herself calm down a bit Juliana gives it another go. This time she managed to tell Lupe it was her soulmate. Her soulmate who had been sad all morning but right now her soulmate was very sad and her chest hurts so much.

Understanding the emotion Lupita explained that her soulmate must have lost someone very close to them to feel that. 

“What can I do to make them feel better mami?” Juliana looks at Lupe with so much emotions.

Sighing Lupe shook her head knowing her daughter can not help the hurting soulmate of hers. At least not yet. Not until they find each other… If they ever do. So Lupe tells her the hard cold truth with the tinge of hope.

 —————————————————-

Valentina had always felt her soulmate. All the twinges, the hard grip feeling on her arms. They felt as if they had left bruises from how hard they were gripped. So Valentina was partially glad she never felt her soulmate get hit, that did not make her ignore the sharp pain in her chest knowing that just because the was not physical abuse. Verbal abuse was just as worse.

But today’s pain felt different, almost foreboding as if something her soulmate knew was going to happen. That had Valentina on edge despite what today was supposed to be for her father and Lúcia. A great day. Ignoring the pain and powering through it Valentina was dragging Lucho back to their table, but stopped to talk to Who has caught up to them. Everything was going great when Valentina felt it. The same pain she did 10 years ago when her mom died. Thankfully Lúcia had left by then so Valentina was glad Lúcia did not have to make a big deal about it. Lucho on the other hand was just being Lucho the second Lucia left, was too busy annoying the waiter to bring them some mezcal, failing to see Valentina starting to cry from her soulmates pain. 

Cupping her hand around her mouth to silence the sob and about to walk off she heard the shouting and screaming. 

Then the gunfire.

Valentina heard Lucia cry out to her father. Pushing Lucho aside Valentina took off towards the commotion. Upset that both her and her soulmate are suffering Valentina latches onto Eva praying their father makes it. So she doesn’t have to add to her soulmates suffering. 


	2. Is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be Juliana's sort of POV. We are going to see Juliana slowly get an inkling that Valentina might be her soulmate.

Taking a moment for herself, Juliana walked to the nearby park she saw while her and Lupe had been job hunting. Glad that they had found a temporary home in Mexico, Juliana briefly thought back to her life back in San Antonio. All the memories of Chino being a bad father and El Cartel de La Sierra arriving at their home flooded her head with a reminder that she was never going back there. Not with all those negative moments there. 

Sighing she was immediately brought back to the girl who stirred something in her. Something in Juliana is telling her that this girl has something to do with her soulmate with the way her entire body called out to her. Thinking back to that moment she crossed path with the girl Juliana recalls how her eyes were transfixed with the pretty clothes but after a bit something in her chest felt as if was reaching out to the tall beautiful girl. Whatever it was Juliana for sure would not miss a moment of studying the alluring girl as her mom went to ask about the job opening.

The taller pretty girl had been talking to the guy, but as if something rooted her there to that spot she looked at the boyfriend who had clearly been ignoring her. When the guy asked her a question that seem to lead to the escalation of their argument. Which had Juliana startled because she had seen the tall girl push the explosive boyfriend away.

For some reason though, maybe it was all in Juliana’s head or maybe it was something else. But Juliana could of sworn she felt the tingle on her hands when the girl shoved him away. She also could of sworn that the second the girl started arguing with the boyfriend something in Juliana’s chest heighten to a mix of hurt, with something else she could not put her finger on exactly at that moment. 

Enraptured by the scene, Juliana continued to watch the pair with rapt attention. The thing was Juliana was so into the scene she was caught off guard. Something Juliana did not expect to happen, because one second the couple were fighting the next thing she saw was the angry boyfriend storm off. 

Meanwhile the tall mesmerizing girl stood there before briefly turning and spotting Juliana. Frozen Juliana panicked readying to walk off only to have the taller girl in the pretty clothes beat her to it.Taken aback by the whole scene Juliana stood there a bit more before she went to look for Lupe. Everything occurred so quickly she had arrived outside the place only to hear her mom shouting out to be let go. Juliana rushed to aid her mom from her assailant, forgetting momentarily about the mysterious girl who made her possibly feel things no one else ever had. 

That was until the walk. Where Juliana did not expect to find the same girl sitting on a park bench, still upset. Normally Juliana was good at ignoring people due to having people who get close, wind up hurt. That and she was terrible at being friendly with new people. So warming up to the sad girl seemed like a very hard idea. Although the thing had been reaching out to the other girl along with the little nagging voice in her head told her to stop. Not to mention the fact that since she saw the girl, the feeling in her chest intensified the longer she was near her. So she decided to talk and see what would happen.

“You ok?” Juliana sat next to her waiting for the girl to respond. So when Julianna noted she would get nothing she continued. “Do you need anything?” 

Wiping away the tears and not looking at Juliana the girl finally answered, “Alone is what I need to be. Just alone.”

 

“I get it. Sorry. It’s just. I had seen you earlier, fighting with your boyfriend and all that. And- Well. Yeah. You’re right.” Juliana got up getting the hint of the girl needing her space. Already leaving the girl to called out to her. “Guey, sorry. I think- I think I’m ok. Thank you. Thank you for asking.” 

Walking back to the bench Juliana sat next to the girl who was still choked up. 

“Then why are you upset?” She genuinely asked with curiosity and care.

With a sigh the girl responded, “I just don’t understand guys. Like... I don’t know. It’s just guys, for sure are from another planet. It’s, it’s rough.” 

Understanding that guys are assholes recalling her own father who has been a shit father her entire life. Knowing that, Juliana changed the subject while also trying to ignore the tight feeling in her chest.

“Your clothes are real pretty.” She compliments the girl’s clothing in hopes to get a smile from the girl.

“Thank you,” she said softly, turning to look at Juliana trying to find something to compliment back. Only for Juliana to stop her smiling widely. 

“No, don’t bother,” both chuckled as Juliana continued, “I just got here and I don’t have money to buy anything nice.” 

With sincerity the girl responded, “Well I think you dress with a lot of fashion sense.” Losing the smile she said bitterly. “Anyways, money is worthless to be honest.”

Juliana wondered what had the girl come to that conclusion.

“Money doesn’t matter to you?” Juliana got an idea after she asked already knowing what the response was going to be.The thing was Juliana wanted to test something out. Seeing how the weight on her chest kept getting worse the second she sat there.

“No.”   
Hoping the question did not ruin the moment Juliana went for it. 

“In that case give me everything you have.” She said with all seriousness, not dropping the act until a good long second. It was the feeling of shift in her chest. Unsure what to do with that info she placed a pin on it for later. For now though she breaks out laughing seeing how thrown off the cute girl got. 

“Hey, it’s a joke.” She said reassuringly even if she saw the other girl smiling the second Juliana started laughing. 

Juliana does started to panic when the girl went from laughing to crying. 

“Take it easy. Hey, no, no don’t cry.” Juliana immediately pulled her into a hug to comfort her. “No, it was just a joke.” 

The girl pulled away shaking in a full watery laughter, she cleared her throat. 

“Valentina.” She extended her hand out to Juliana the second she caught her bearings back. 

“Juliana.” Reached out to meet Valentina’s hand to shake it. Shaking it they laughed still holding hands at the entire situation, enjoying the moment that quickly fell into a comfortable silence. Marveling this moment, whatever Juliana had felt earlier disappeared, the weight lifting from her chest. 

Although that intense feeling she had felt being near Valentina was ever present and growing. Still uncertain as to what that feeling was she knows it was not that it was bad, in fact it was the opposite. Almost like something she wanted to always feel. It was as if her soul had found… home? Not wanting to think about it right now she stood up hand still clasped with Valentina’s. Which she helped to her feet. 

Valentina smiling at the girl who made her laugh in a long while since her father’s death. Understanding what the other girl wanted with just one look. Both of them started walking the same way Juliana origanally had been heading in the first place. After a good while of a few seconds of silence, a conversation began which led to the following.

“Like. For reals do you believe in happiness?” Valentina asked Juliana as they walked the long path. She turned to look at Juliana, not wanting to miss a moment.

“I mean. Yeah. I believe in happiness. But sometimes I don’t. Like, I do believe almost like everyone else.” She looked straight, ahead then at Valentina.

“To be honest I straight up don’t believe in it, I mean- people lately have been annoying me.” She said with a cheerless manner.

“In that case I’ll take my leave.” Faking it, Juliana turned, pretending to leave while laughing.

Valentina immediately grabbed Juliana, pulled her closer laughing at what a goofball Juliana is.

“No, no. No, not you. You in fact, I really enjoy your presence.” 

“Ah, what a relief,” Juliana laughed smiling brightly honestly glad to hear this.

“I know right?” Valentina smiled along as they continued with the conversation,“I just can’t really explain. You know? It’s just, I feel like people are being fake.”

“No, yeah I get you. You have a point there.”

“Like for reals though, people would prefer to lie to your face than tell you what they’re really thinking. It’s just like… For instance my friends. Apparently they’re tired of me because I’m all depressed. Like please.” 

“Well that’s shitty of your friends.” Juliana said with all honesty to Valentina.

“I know right,” Valentina huffed out.

With that talk leaving them a bit to their thoughts. They are brought to back to attention when they heard a kid asking his dad for a burger. 

This immediately caught Juliana’s attention, mostly due to the hunger in her stomach. Valentina on the other hand who did not want to be reminded of her father, turned to Juliana about to start another talk when she spotted the hungry look in Juliana. Who is met with Valentina smiling at her knowingly making Juliana laugh nervously. 

“What?” She asked chuckling.

“It’s just,” she said in between her laughter, “I saw you. Are you craving a burger?”

“No, no.” Juliana said earnestly.

“You made this face almost like you were gonna drool.” Valentina joked around wanting to get a reaction from Juliana.

Full blown laughter erupts from Juliana which has Valentina laughing with her almost as if it was contagious. 

“No-” Juliana started but is cut off.

“No, wait. I’m craving one too. Let’s go get one.” Firmly taking a stance dragging the other girl who willingly follows Valentina.

“No, no I can’t I have to go to work.” Tried to excuse herself but Valentina is not having none of it.

“It’s ok. It won’t take that long.” Valentina now held Juliana’s hand as they walk to the food cart. 

“Hi, sir.” Both girls greet the worker taking orders and begin their food order. After awhile once done telling the guy what they want, Juliana and Valentina wait and are seated. It does not take long and immediately Juliana dig in enjoying her food.

“Mmm.” She let out.

“It’s good, right?” Valentina smiled at the girl who is savoring her food.

“It’s delicious!” Having not eating a good proper meal in a long while.

“I know.” Valentina said as she stared at Juliana when she noted the little smear of condiment on Juliana’s face. “You have somethi- It’s like right there.” She indicated to the spot almost reaching out to clear but Juliana wiped it off on her own. Looking down at her own meal flustered, Valentina let Juliana know she was full. Ready to pay she called to the guy who made the burgers.

“Sir how much do I owe you?” She places the remaining meal on the cart and goes to get her cash.

“46 pesos miss.”

Juliana noted the way Valentina froze at the sight of the flask in her bag, also noticing the sudden pressure on her chest return once more.

“Everything good?” Juliana questioned Valentina.

“Uh. Yeah. It’s just, I remembered that- I have to go.” With sudden urgency that came out of nowhere paying the guy. “Keep the change sir.” 

Realizing what Valentina did Juliana tried to point out that she still needs to pay for her own meal. “I still need to pay for my own burger though, there is no need for that.”

“No it’s fine.” Valentina reassured Juliana, kissing her cheek saying the last part almost to herself., “Until next time… I hope.” 

Put off guard by the cheek kiss, Juliana forgot the argument staring at Valentina as she walked off. Between the soulmate pain, to Valentina covering Juliana’s meal, to the cheek kiss still tingling on her cheek. Juliana was for sure wondering if Valentina, her possible soulmate, was the person who went through that much misery. Which would have explained her current state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can get pt. 2 of 'Is She," soon from Valentina's POV. so be on the lookout for that. Also my updates will take time because of work and other life stuff. But I should have them up asap. That and this fic shouldn't be long. Also thanks for all the likes and comments! Those helped a lot! hope y'all enjoyed and till the next update! (ps its a little rough but this was the best at the moment i could clean it up so any mistakes sorry.)

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know how often I’ll update. But we shall see. Also sorry for any mistakes. Did this last minute and just wanted to post it cause of excitement! Hope y’all enjoy it.


End file.
